On our Highway to Hell we'll pass Heaven's Gate and Purgatory's Door
by secondsoul
Summary: When Josefine - Jo - moved to Mystic Falls she didn't thought that she would end up being a Vampire. Shortly after she turned, she met the two Hunters Dean & Sam who happen to be in town at this time. Frustrated with her situation she decides to go with the two brothers but Mystic Falls is always calling her.
1. Prolog

_First things, first: Introducing me, because you should probably know that I'm German and that my English is as good as the English of a freakin' monkey! Sorry for that guys._

_No, seriously, if this is getting really crappy, just: scream and shout..and let it all out! ;)_

_Tbh, I´m pretty sure that it WILL get crappy because I'm actually not sure if I can get the characters right :/_

_But now, more importantly, the story. I'm a huge fan of these little fellows (more like obsessed with them) and I should probably mention that I had the idea to write a story about them during night-time when I was supposed to learn for my A-Levels. but hey, never-mind._

_When I first started to think about a good storyline all I had was the beginning of a dream I had. So basically there was this Girl ( Josefine ) who moved to Mystic Falls because she needed a fresh-start. luckily her mother had a friend there so she had the chance to finish her senior year in Mystic Falls. Well, time past, and she ended up being a vampire ( oh what a surprise!). This Story starts right after the Season 3 Finals (VD & Supernatural). So Elena is already a Vampire (with Humanity) and Dean just came back from hell._

_I will sum up everything with a prologue so..._

_oh yeah, don't be afraid, I won't write in First-Person-Narrator. Just the Prologue ;)_

_And feel free to comment and stuff! :3_

_..._

_P.s Oh yeah, almost forgot! If you hope this will be a shipping party.. I guess I will disapoint you! You wanna know why? Because I'm a soulless, emotionless Bastard! Sorry Guys!_

_Shortfacts: Dean & Sam just arrived in Mystic Falls for a stop. Elena is sired to Damon. Josefine ( aka. Jo) is on human blood ( but in this healthy not addictional way) so yeah. Story starts right after a fight between Jo and the Mytsic Falls Gang, because what so ever she can't deal with the fact that she's a Vampire and they're practically the reason why she is one, so she tries do deal with her situation but she´s totally mad with Damon who gave her his blood and turned her, because she was almost dead ( of course she died...after that. xD)_

_So yeah, let the games begin! !_

**PROLOGUE**

It's almost a month now. But still, I feel this anger. I want to ripp some hearts out. And hitting my teeth into meat. I'm so hungry but I'm not allowed to kill humans! _Humans are my friends, no food_! - Actually, they are. Right? That what it's all about. Don't worry, I don't kill them. But I drink from the vain. That's just natural and I guess it's okay. They can't remember anything and everyone is happy. That's what I think.

So but how did I became a freaking, living dead Person, you ask? That's totally easy! See, it's almost six month ago, that I came to Mystic Falls, because, my life sucked! - literally! I was an outcast and a freak. I only had a hand full of friends and I couldn't see anything good in life. So I moved to a friend of my mom, for a fresh-start. And that's when my misery began.

Hell yeah! So basically I became friends with these three girls. They names were Elena, Caroline and Bonnie and you wanna know what? I shit you not, but Bonnie was apparently a WITCH and Caroline already a Vampire. But no, that's not all! Stefan Salvatore Elena's Boyfriend and his brother were Vampires, too! So I became part of a gigantic Freakshow! Lucky me, I guess! So, I became friends, and everything was alright ( except of this supernatural thing ) and yeah - I had a crush on Damon, who only has eyes for Elena, but I was accepted! To be honest, that was news to me. But the importan part happend a month ago. That was, when I died. How and why is not of importants, let's just say I was ready and I told everyone that, no matter what happend, I didn't want to be a vampire. Living all eternity, seeing my family fading away? That was not me and my idea of life! But NO!, Damon thought it would be great to give me his blood, just to heal you know? But, nop, I died, and now I'm a Vampire. Hell, you can imagine how angry I was when I woke up. Seriously, I totally beat this stupid Salvatore up! He deserved it! And then I ignored them all! I was drinking from people and I might have killed one or two. Sometimes I feel regret but then again, there is this anger and I feel so strong. It's my new nature to kill. I'm a Vampire after all. But still, I don't murder. And you wanna know why? Because _Humans are my friends. No food! _- or at least no Toys I can destroy how I want to.


	2. Chapter 1

1. rule no.1: don't bit einfront of strangers

Since the end Josephine had changed. Rules were no more a thing and the brown-haired girl did what she wanted to. She really used the advantages of being a Vampire. But if you think she never thought about its perks, you're totally wrong. She did that all the time. Thinking about all the things which were wrong. There were so many. She now was an unnatural thing but still did things which where totally natural for her. She went to school, home, met friends and made silly movie-marathons. Because that was, what normal people do, right? So she acted normal, although she wasn't normal at all - with some exceptions. The people who used to be her friends were now just some ghosts in her life. It didn't matter how much time already past, she was angry, almost furious! And she had all right to be. If someone tells you, that they're ready to die and that they - for god's sake - do not want to become a freaking vampire, you're okay with it and accept their decision. That's what she thought. But her ''friends'' taught her something better. They were the reason why she was doomed! Jo never believed in God or the Devil, neither in Heaven or Hell but she was pretty sure that her soul was gone for good. Nobody could say if she wasn't wrong. Maybe there were a god? Maybe not? Who knew? But still, when there were a god, why did all these bad things happen? So, even if God existed, she didn't liked him at all.

It was dark and the streets of Mystic Falls were empty. The only noise were the music, which came from inside the club. No, that wasn't the only noise. There were a laughter. A female one and a second later you could see a woman, maybe 19 or 20, with dark brown hair, who hold the hand of a man, surely her age. Again she laughed about something he said before she pointed her lips nearer to his ear. What ever she said, it made him smile and his other hand dragged her nearer to him. One step more and then the woman stand on her toes kissing the man. And when her lips touched his, Jo could feel the blood rushing through his veins. She didn't care that someone could see her. Right now, the only importance was her hunger. With her green eyes she stared at this blond guy in front of her. She couldn't even remember his name. But she kissed him and now she wanted him. Not in a perverted way. She just wanted his blood. _,,Don't scream''_

Compelling was awesome. That was one of the advantages of being a vampire. Her fingers grabbed his shoulders while she hit her teeth into his wonderful neck. And then she could taste it. The wonderful aroma of freedom and the power about life and death. She was so hungry and he was so tasty. But, no. She didn't kill! Not on purpose and she was awake enough to realise that she already drank to much. With pity in her eyes, the brown-haired girl stopped and looked into the blue, oh so innocent eyes of her little blood-bank. BRAD! That was his name, right! ,,See Brad, you will forget everything. Me, this night. Cover the bite and if someone asks you about it, just say you had an awesome night with a really pretty girl who was just too experimental.'' Jo ended with a cheeky smile before she turned away and let him be. She never were a sentimental and he was never more than something she could feed on. Stupid, little Humans. Once again, she forgot, that it wasn't a long time ago, she was one of them, too.

As a Vampire you have enormous senses but still Jo wasn't carefully enough. She never would have thought that someone was watching. The attack came as a surprise but not fast enough that they would not be able to dodge. After all, she was still extremely fast. With a firm grip she held the wrist of her enemies surrounded as she tried to see who it was. She knew almost every face in Mystic Falls but this one was new. That was ... interesting. And in another situation she would certainly have found a nice word. But the guy was holding a damn machete in his hand and seemed pretty sure to sharpen it at her. Distracted by the fact to protect her life she missed the look of the stranger over her shoulder. That was why she didn't saw it coming. A few moments later, she felt something sharp in her throats, shortly there after as a liquid was pumped into her bloodstream. Disgusting. But it drew her attention to the second of the two. Gradually slightly annoyed she let out a low growl before she pulled the arm of the blond jerkily to her. The smaller of two lost his balance and within seconds she threw him against the greater one. Humans! They were such idiots. With raised eyebrows, the brunette rubbed the place of her neck where the sneak - as it seemed with a syringe - had attacked her. What the hell was going on? Shortly she was afraid of what might was in her now but the surprised faces of the two strangers got her attention.

_"Dude! Why didn't it worked!'' "Do I look like a freaking Psychic? You got the Dead Man's blood!"_ Wow, wow wow - wow! What the hell was going on?_ ,,Dead-Man's Blood? That's what you pumped into my precious veins? - GROSS!''_ This was the most disgusting thing in the entire world. And Jo couldn't even understand why someone should do stuff like that! Moreover, she couldn't understand why these guys attacked her! There was no way they had seen her drinking the blood of this boy. And if they did but attacked her nevertheless, then they were probably mental. Nobody attacked a monster instead of a - ! _Damn it! You attacked two freaking hunters! Moron! _, she thought, angry with herself. The brown-haired girl wasn't exactly a friend of them but neither she wanted them dead or hurt. Except they really tried t kill her, of course. After all, even if she hated her life as a vampire, she hated to die even more. Well, most of the time. Meanwhile, the two men had set up again and - oh how cute - put into battle position. That was enough for her and the Vampire burst into laughter. Even if they were Hunters. Obviously, they weren't good one. They didn't even used vervain to harm her. _"Woah Guys! You should be more careful. I'm not in a good mood today and filling me out with the blood of a dead man certainly has not improved. So let me got straight to the point! I don't know who you are and why you're here but leave me alone! I don't harm anyone so ..just go! K? 'K!''_ And then without a word she turned around, pretty sure she wanted to forget this night. Although she knew that would never happen. As a Vampire memories can haunt you endlessly. Lucky her, this one wasn't a bad one. Just really annoying. "You think, we just let a monster alive?" There it was again. As she didn't know she was a monster. Hell, she - of all people - knew that best! The Nineteen year old stood still and took a deep breath. She never wanted to be this! She never had a chance! Slowly she turned around, just to look into green hard eyes. Weird, he had the same eyes like her. Green, hard, full strength and a willingness to show that he would not stop fighting. Next to him, she was able to look into brown ones. They were different and then equal again. Only that she could see so much anger in them. Anger on her, for existing, anger on the world, for being such a crappy place and anger at himself. So much hatred. The same hatred she felt everyday._ "You're right. I'm a monster. But who cares? The whole world is full of them! You want to kill every each of them? Then kill everyone! Let the world end. That's the only way to extinct all the monster which are crawling during this place!''_, she said, making a sweeping gesture with her hand.

_"Oh and next time you try to kill a Vampire around here. Don't use this shitty blood thing! It won't work, as you could see. And now, see ya' around, I guess!''_ And then she went away within a blink. Her head full of thoughts and memories. Messing with her. And then the anger was back but now with a deep sorrow. They were right. She was a monster. No matter what she was, once. Right now, she didn't deserved to live but she was cursed with an endless life.


End file.
